role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sister Midnight
Sister Midnight is a female Yautja warrior and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sister Midnight is a competent and capable fighter, but can also be brash, hotheaded and act impulsive in her attempts to stop the Xenomorphs. She dislikes Xenomorphs and hates their infestations more, so she is very determined to stop any Xenomorphs from infesting Earth. Sister Midnight also doesn't seem to think much about humans and has a very cynical view on them; finding some to be nuisances and in her way, though she has met a few humans before that have helped her. History Debut: Aliens vs. Predators Round 3: Triple Terror Sister Midnight made her first appearance to take down the Xenomorphs Raven and Berserker at some woods, where she also met up with Dark and Big Red. As just before the Berserker could strike it's tail down at Dark however, a plasmacaster round then hit at Berserker's tail, causing some part of Berserker's tail to be blown off. The newcomer de-cloaked and was then revealed to be Sister Midnight, a female Yautja warrior. Dark got back up, getting ready for more combat against Berserker. Sister Midnight then bashed her combistick against Berserker; to which Berserker dodged the combistick, smashing his head against Sister Midnight, kicking her away. As Raven and Berserker then "disappeared", Sister Midnight scanned the area with her helmet, searching in case they were still around. Raven then reappeared and attacked; to which Sister Midnight shot out a thin, red beam made up of heat from her helmet at Raven, blasting Raven and causing it to stagger back. Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard; Sister Midnight, Big Red and Dark all heard the roar. Berserker came back and with some reinforcements. Berserker returned with a batch of new Xenomorphs to attack, such as Grid, a Spitter, a Xenomorph Warrior and an Albino Alien. The Xenomorph Warrior quickly rushed towards Sister Midnight; to which Sister Midnight ran up, slashing the Xenomorph Warrior with her wrist blades. As the Xenomorph Warrior swung it's bladed tail against Sister Midnight which Sister Midnight retaliated by taking out her heat-themed blade and swung it at the Xenomorphs tail. Grid then stabbed it's tail against Sister Midnight, causing Sister Midnight some pain. Sister Midnight then swung her heat blade at Grid. The Xenomorph Warrior then ran towards Sister Midnight; Sister Midnight saw the xenomorph running in fast and then gout out heated blade and then plunged it into the Xenomorph Warrior's chest, killing it. Grid then drop-kicked Sister Midnight to the ground, hissing. Grid held up his tail, holding it to the base of her neck. Just as Grid was about to slash Sister Midnight's neck, Sister Midnight then shot her facial helmet beam at Grid's tail and arm, following it up by kicking him against his chest. Big Red then fires his plasma pistol at Grid, adding further ham. Grid then turned aways and retreated. Berserker then ran in spitting acid everywhere, to which Dark shot plasmacaster rounds at Berserker to counter the acidic blood. Berserker blocked the attacks, growling in pain and roared in primal fury. Berserker grabbed Sister Midnight by her helmet, smashing her face into the ground, kicking her away. As Big Red stabbed Berserker in the stomach, Berserker then threw a tree log at Dark, to which Dark barely dodged the tree log and opened fire his plasmacaster at Berserker. Sister Midnight went up to help Dark up, but she was then kicked down by Berserker again. Berserker then ran up and kicked down Dark down in the crotch are again and again up until Big Red threw his razor-sharp Shuriken against Berserker, finally sending Berserker into retreat due to how much damage it got. Dark and Sister Midnight then both got up and were healed by by Big Red. Sister Midnight along with Dark then both nodded and thanked Big Red for his help. Sister Midnight then cloaked and walked aways, going her separate ways. Abilities & Equipment * Enhanced Agility: Sister Midnight is very agile. * Blast Power: Sister Midnight can blast a thin, red hot heat beam from her helmet. * Claws: Sister Midnight has very sharps claws that she can also use for combat. * Cloak * Stealth * Heat-Concentrated Blade: Sister Midnight is armed with a heat-based blade. * Wristblades * Plasmacaster * Combistick * Enhanced Stamina: Sister Midnight has enhanced stamina. Trivia * Sister Midnight is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Yaujta to appear. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Yautja Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Predators Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Comic Book Characters